


花情蜜意

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 当Erik和Charles交往一年后。pwp 办公室play
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	花情蜜意

在遇到Charles之前，Erik的人生里只有工作两个字便再无他物，尽管他身边从不缺钟情于他的男女，但他对谈情说爱这件事毫无兴趣，他也从来不认为自己会对什么人一见钟情，然而那天他误闯进的花店却完全改变了他的人生。  
照理说Erik这样一个严谨死板把什么都计划好的人是不会出现忘带伞这种情况的，但那天他也不知道自己的哪根神经搭错了，居然没开车出门还把伞落在了办公室，被突如其来的暴雨浇了个满头的Erik不得不在街上像个傻子一样狂奔，要是现在谁出现在他身边一定会被满腔愤怒的他直接杀死，用眼神或是意念什么的。  
Erik好不容易才找到了一家还亮着灯的小店，他认为自己应该找个地方避避雨，等雨小一些的时候再走，心情糟糕透顶的Erik并没有心思去关心那是家什么样的店，但当他打开那扇玻璃门时，确实感到了一股冬日里难得的暖意瞬间流转遍他的全身。  
而当那个有着蓝眼睛的店主朝他慢慢走来时，如有魔法一般Erik内心的愤怒立刻荡然无存，他似乎看到了那个漂亮的男店主身后开出了一片片的花——Erik没有看错，他就是被一片片鲜艳美丽的花包围着，而他的笑脸甚至比那些花还要动人。  
Erik没法把自己的视线从那个男人脸上移开，但他也突然感到一阵窘迫，他知道自己现在这幅模样一定蠢爆了，平日里他总是一副整洁严肃的面孔见人，但现在的他满头的雨水，湿淋淋地就像刚从海里被捞出来的鲨鱼一样，他很郁闷自己不能给这个好看的男人一个完美的第一印象。  
但店主并没有嫌弃他的模样，也没有把形象不雅的他从店里赶走，他甚至给了他一条毛巾和一把伞，在那一刻，Erik就知道自己沦陷了。  
噢，也许这对温柔善良的对方来说只是一个简单的举手之劳，但从来没有人会让Erik这样地心跳加速头晕目眩，他怀疑自己是淋了雨开始发烧了，似乎整个人都有些飘飘然，就像踩在柔软的云朵之上欢欣雀跃。  
当他打开那把黑色的长柄伞将它举在头顶时，几片花瓣随着他的动作落了下来，Erik看着那些花瓣，在没人看得到的地方扬起了嘴角，也许今天也没有他想象得那么糟。  
这是Erik长这么大以来第一次真心地喜欢上一个人，他满心欢喜地想要告诉那个花店老板他的爱意，但是他却完全不知道该怎么做，他没有追人的经验，而且他还给对方留下了一个糟糕的第一印象，Erik陷入了苦恼的深渊当中。  
他决定采取迂回的战术，或许他应该先和花店老板熟悉起来，他决定用买花的方式向对方暗示自己的心意，他每隔几天就会到花店去买一束鲜花，和蓝眼睛的店主闲聊交谈。但对方似乎一直没懂他的暗示，始终把他当做一个普通的客人。  
而那些他从花店里买回的鲜花堆满了他的办公室，也令他们的公司员工在进入他的办公室时感到十分怪异。Emma很快发现了他的那点心思，他不知道Emma干了什么，总之很快全公司都知道那家花店的存在，一时间他们都去Charles的店里买花想看看传说中那位老板的暗恋对象是谁。  
Erik警告他们别乱说话，被掌握了工资命脉的员工当然不敢将老板抖出去，不过他们也喜欢上了Charles的花店，很快那些花变得在公司的每个角落都随处可见，被新鲜的鲜花装点的Lehnsherr工业总部也从过去的冷淡严肃的风格变得温暖愉快了起来。  
Erik感到头疼，他的公司都快成Charles的第二家花店了，但他却依然没有追到Charles，他想是不是Charles其实对他没有那种兴趣，他决定在情人节那天正式表白，如果Charles拒绝了他——  
谢天谢地，Charles没有拒绝他。

*

现在Erik和Charles已经交往了快一年的时间，Erik从未觉得自己的人生会如此幸福，他不知道自己是曾做过什么好事，上天才把这么美好的Charles送到他身边。  
和一心扑在工作上的Erik相比，Charles是个更喜欢享受生活的人。除了花艺之外，Charles还喜欢下棋、料理、茶艺、古典音乐诸如此类的事物，有了Charles在身边，Erik觉得自己的生活品质比过去提高了不是一丁点，他们相处得很愉快，Erik有些较真的性格被Charles的温柔始终包容着，他们就像是残缺的两块半圆终于找到了形状能够完美相嵌的另一半，最重要的是他们的性爱十分和谐，如果有打分机制的话，他想他和Charles的所有性爱都能评上满分。  
Erik知道了Charles其实并不缺钱，他开花店也确实如他所说的只是兴趣而已，但在Xavier血液里流着的经商理财天赋还是让他把花店越开越大，现在他的那家小店已经扩展到原来的两倍那么大，也招了几个兼职的员工为Charles打下手，Charles也已经计划在其他地方开设分店，也许他能打造出自己的花店品牌也说不定，而Erik永远愿意做支持Charles生意的第一人。  
“Knock，knock？”  
熟悉的声音从Erik的办公室外响起，Erik又抑制不住自己扬起的嘴角，他将电脑上的财报关闭，抬头看向了门口。  
“请进。”  
办公室的门被打开，先进来的是一个大大的花瓶，矮个子的花店搬运工的脸被藏在那丛绿叶和白色的花朵之后，只露出了一些棕色的卷曲头发。  
“Lehnsherr先生，您订的百合花已经送到了，请签收。”  
Erik朝他笑了笑，“放到桌上就可以。”  
“好的，先生。”  
送花的小个子把玻璃花瓶搬到了Erik的办公桌上，他站在桌前摸着自己的下巴看了看，又对着Erik调整了花瓶的位置，把它放在一个不遮挡视线不影响Erik正常办公的恰到好处的位置上。  
“先生，一共100美元，刷卡还是现金？”  
Erik看着对方的蓝眼睛，挑了挑眉毛，“怎么涨价了，我得和你们老板谈谈。”  
对方无奈地耸了耸肩，“老板说让我来送花的邮费是很贵的。”  
Erik直视着对方，又朝他招了招手示意他走到自己面前，蓝眼睛的小个子顺从地走了过去，当他来到Erik面前时，Erik抓住了他的手用力将他一把拽进怀里，接着吻上了那双鲜红柔软的嘴唇。蓝眼睛的男人没有挣扎，他张开口软软地吻着Erik，一时间办公室里只有两人热情接吻发出的暧昧水声。  
“今天怎么这么久？”  
Charles坐在他的腿上笑了起来。  
“我在茶水间和Azazel还有Emma聊了会儿天。”  
Erik不高兴地皱起了眉，“别和他们混在一起，”他顿了顿又说道，“你们聊了什么？”  
“聊了你，”Charles的手在Erik的胸口打着圈，“我们一起在你背后说你坏话。”  
“是吗，”Erik惩罚性地捏了捏Charles的腰，激得Charles小声惊呼了一声，“说我什么？”  
Charles朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“待会儿再告诉你。”  
Charles从他的腿上滑了下来，站在Erik的面前不断地舔着自己嘴唇，Erik有些疑惑地看着他，而下一刻，Charles突然在Erik的面前跪了下去，Erik惊讶地看着他，而Charles就那样挤进了Erik的双腿间，跪坐在地上从下至上抬着眼望着坐在办公椅上的Erik。  
Erik忍不住吞咽了下自己的唾液，他盯着Charles觉得自己的声音都变得有些飘。  
“你在干什么？”  
Charles朝他诱惑性地笑了笑，接着双手伸向了Erik的大腿根部，揉起那中间隐藏了巨物的一团。  
“老板说，给Lehnsherr先生送花的时候要附加这项额外服务才能拿到报酬。”  
Erik目光炙热地盯着Charles在他腿间露出的乖巧天真的脸，瞬间便觉得自己的下身有了感觉。Charles看到他的裤裆慢慢鼓起，露出了一个小小的胜利的笑容，他低下头，用自己的牙齿咬住了Erik裤子上的拉链，把那拉链慢慢拉下，Erik忍不住发出了嘶声，他不知道Charles是从哪儿学的这一招，Charles的嘴隔着布料碰到他的阴茎就足够让他血脉喷张。  
Charles愉快地从他的内裤里拿出了那根即使还没完全勃起就尺寸惊人的家伙，他大胆地张开口舔了舔那根性器的前端，又沿着柱身不断向下舔去，在柱体上留下自己亮晶晶的唾液，接着又热情地舔舐着Erik的那两颗球。Erik能感到自己在Charles的舔弄下不断胀大变硬，当他完全勃起之后，Charles便张开自己的嘴唇含住了Erik的阴茎。  
Erik低声地喘息了起来，他望着Charles跪坐在他腿间，上下动着脑袋吞吐着他的模样，低哑着声音说道，“你知道随时都会有人闯进来吧。”  
Charles看了他一眼，含着他的阴茎口齿模糊地说道，“你不喜欢吗？”  
噢见鬼，他太喜欢了。  
这绝对是他性幻想中排名前几的选项之一，在他的办公室里和Charles操，把Charles按在他的办公桌上操，按在他身后的落地窗上操，按在他桌前的地毯上操，一起担心那道随时会被打开的门，在刺激感中一遍一遍将Charles顶上高潮。  
Erik不去细想Charles为什么突然想和他在办公室里来一发，让自己专注于Charles为他提供的口交服务当中。Charles的嘴简直就是为口交而生的，他红润的嘴唇在吞吐摩擦间显得更加鲜艳，娇艳的红色包裹住Erik冒着青筋的紫红色柱体，尽管他并不能完全吞下Erik的全部，但他依然努力地吃下他所能做到的最多，他温热柔软的口腔简直要Erik疯狂，他还用那样勾人的眼神不断向上望着Erik，因为吮吸而深陷的双颊淫荡又纯洁。  
Erik抓着Charles的头发，控制住自己不要太过急躁地往Charles的喉咙里顶，而就在他快要爆发的时候，Charles将他吐了出来，擦了擦自己流下津液的嘴角，跪坐在他腿间笑盈盈地看着Erik。  
Erik顿时感到了一阵不满足，他渴望地看着Charles，Charles坏笑着站了起来，在Erik面前用一种极其折磨人的速度缓慢地脱下了自己的裤子，露出他同样已经抬起头的阴茎，Erik盯着那根粉色的性器，看着Charles又爬上了他的大腿跨坐在他的腿上，又伸手揽住了Erik的脖子。  
Erik的手臂环住了Charles的腰将他固定在自己的身前，Charles害羞地舔了舔唇，他试着握住Erik的阴茎，在Erik的阴茎和自己的后穴口都抹了些准备好的润滑液，把Erik的龟头对准自己的后穴便想要坐下去。昨天晚上他的小穴已经被Erik的阴茎好好开发过了，他想现在要吃下那个大家伙应该也不是难事，但Charles尝试了好一会儿也只能艰难地吃下半个头部，他的额上都冒出了细汗也依然坐不下去。  
“你为什么这么大……”  
Charles有些不高兴地小声抱怨道，Erik有些好笑地看着眼前艰难工作的小男友，忍不住向前凑过脸亲了亲Charles的嘴唇，和他交换一个黏糊糊的舌吻。  
“Charles，你这么主动让我很开心，但我想我们还是需要一些准备。”  
在亲吻间Erik的手移动到了Charles的身下，他揉捏着那两团柔软可爱的臀肉，感受着它们在自己的手掌下变成不同形状，他的手指慢慢伸进了Charles的穴口，被手指侵入的Charles闷哼了一声，接着又乖巧地趴在Erik身上等待他的扩张。  
有了昨晚的帮助，Erik很快把Charles的小穴扩张地又松又软，Charles咬着自己的嘴唇重新在那根挺立的性器上坐了下去，他微皱着眉努力适应一开始的不适感，当他完全坐下的时候，Erik看到Charles的眼睛又变得亮亮的，这样的Charles总是让Erik着迷，他不知道为什么纯洁和色情能如此完美地在一个人身上并存表现。  
Charles喜欢Erik在自己身体里的感觉，那根又粗又大的家伙总是能把他的后面塞得满满的，他开始上下律动起来，在Erik的阴茎上操着自己，Erik也扶着他的腰，在他下沉的时候配合地向上挺动，当Erik的阴茎擦过他的前列腺，Charles忍不住呻吟了起来，但下一秒他意识到这里是Erik的办公室又立刻噤了声。  
“叫出来，Charles，”Erik在Charles的耳边诱惑道，“你不是想在办公室里和我做吗，那就别怕被发现。”  
Charles呜咽起来，发出了小猫似的声音，虽然是他先撩拨的，但他并不打算真的让Erik的整个公司都听到他的叫床声。  
“是吗，你打算忍着。”  
Erik眯着眼看着在他身前一上一下的Charles，他蓝色的眼睛已经开始迷离涣散，整个人都被情欲染成了诱人的粉红色。办公椅在他们的运动下发出了嘎吱的声响，私处交合的水声在安静的办公室里也显得十分响亮。  
Erik突然用力将Charles抱了起来，失了着力点的Charles立刻惊慌了起来，他条件反射地抓住Erik的手臂，而下一刻Erik就把他按在了自己的办公桌上。  
Erik从背后重新插入了Charles，Charles立刻发出了一声好听的呻吟，于是Erik用力地快速抽插起来，每一下都又准又狠地撞在Charles的前列腺上。  
Charles被他操得浑身颤抖，只觉得自己双腿发软根本站不住，他的双手抓着Erik的桌子边缘勉强支撑着身体，他听到自己发出一些呜呜咽咽的奇怪声音，被生理泪水模糊的视线只能看到眼前朦朦胧胧的百合花。  
“Erik……也碰碰前面……”  
Erik如他所愿地伸手握上了Charles的阴茎开始套弄起来，他一边撸着Charles的前面一边在后面用力地抽插，被前后快感夹击的Charles几乎快要失去理智，他回头朝Erik索吻，Erik立刻吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“你就是想要这个对吗，”Erik一边吻着他的侧脸一边说，“想让我在我的办公室里操你，”Erik伸手拍了一下Charles的屁股，虽然力气不大但Charles的臀肉依旧在Erik的掌下抖动起来，“你想让所有人都知道你是我的，让所有人都听到我们在做什么，你是个淫荡的小婊子，随时随地都想吃我的鸡巴，对吗。”  
“是的，我是你的，Erik——我想要你的精液，我想要你射进来，噢，Erik——太棒了，再快点——”  
Charles觉得自己就要到了，但突然，一阵电话声在办公室里响起，Charles被吓了一跳，他瞬间夹紧了自己的后穴，吃痛的Erik的表情扭曲起来，他差点被Charles夹得直接缴了械。  
Erik抚摸揉捏着Charles的屁股让他放松下来，另一只手便接起了电话，阴茎也依旧没有停止在Charles身后的动作，Charles紧张地大气也不敢出，他以为Erik至少会暂停一下，但他似乎操得更猛了，Charles只能把手放在自己的嘴里防止自己发出声音，但这实在太难做到，他控制不住地流出了眼泪。  
“好的，”Erik的声音是前所未有的低哑，“我知道了……交给你们去办……我现在有急事，先挂了。”  
在Erik挂断电话的那一瞬，Charles就哭喊着射了出来，乳白色的精液在Erik黑色的桌子上划下了一道淫靡的痕迹，Erik也抓着Charles的胯部最后冲刺了几下，便全部射进了Charles的小穴里。他喘息着从Charles的身体里退出来，当精液沿着Charles的大腿向下流的时候，他才后知后觉地想起他刚才一直没有戴套。  
从高潮的空白里回过神来的Charles看着桌上的痕迹顿时羞红了脸，Erik偏过头亲了亲他火热的脸颊，拿出纸巾为他们清理身体。  
Charles看到Erik依旧衣着整齐，他的衣服都完好地穿在身上，只有那根刚射完的阴茎裸露在腿间，性感得让人简直难以呼吸。而Charles自己则完全一副乱七八糟的模样，他的下半身光裸着，上身的衣服也被Erik揉得不像样，现在他要是从这里走出去，整个公司的员工都会知道他被他们的老板好好地操过一顿。  
Erik帮他擦干净大腿之后，Charles重新穿上了自己扔在一边的裤子。他感到后穴里似乎还装着Erik的精液，但他也只能等到回家再清理了。  
Erik将他抱在怀里，他们重新靠在Erik的办公椅上享受事后的余韵。  
“所以你今天到底怎么了，给我这么大一个惊喜？”Erik吻着Charles的头顶，还是忍不住问道。  
Charles朝他露出一个慵懒的微笑。  
“我们觉得你工作压力实在太大了，也许你需要适当的放松。我们知道你管理一整个公司很辛苦，但是累垮了身体也不大好不是吗。”  
“我们？”Erik似乎意识到了什么，“你们在茶水间商量这种事？”  
“当然不是！”Charles软软地瞪了他一眼，“我们只说了希望你好好休息的事，来和你做爱是我自己的主意！”  
Erik惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他深情地望着那双清澈湛蓝的眼睛，接着又低下头吻上了Charles撅起的嘴唇。  
“Charles，我爱你。”  
Charles笑着回吻他的男朋友。  
“我也爱你，Erik。”


End file.
